1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of dentistry, and more particularly, to a dental connector.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Attaching abutments to dental implants necessitates a compromise between the preferred positions of the abutments and the possible locations for implanting the dental implants. This compromise is required as the position of the dental implants in the jaw dictates the positions and directions of the abutments, while considerations relating to the prosthesis imply other requirements regarding the positions and directions of the abutments.